As If
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Riku is a playa! Kissin every gurl he see's! Kairi breaks up with him. They have a big fight in front of the whole school. After school she recieves a misterious letter...
1. BreakUp

Hey! Me again! AngelShellz  
  
:-D So I thought of this story while listening to some music!  
  
The title "As if" is a good song! You got Kazaa or whatever download it!  
  
As if by Blaque Ok here's da story!!! :-D  
  
I've gotten better at writing...I think...  
  
Oh yeah. (Sigh)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy whatever, I don't own Disney or Square soft.  
  
I've decided something the envelope is no longer Blue. It belongs to a puzzle of the story you try to figure it out!  
  
;-)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
(Kairi POV)  
  
"That asshole! What stupid dickhead!" (Sorry about the swearing it shows she's angry. DUH!) "What a prick! I hate him so much! I can't believe he would do this to me!" I yelled. Nobody was home. The whole house echoed. I had just broken up with my boy-friend! Now my ex. Riku, 'I never relished this before, what a stupid name!'  
  
R- Ridiculous  
  
I- Idiotic  
  
K- Krap! (Okay that's not how you spell it but what else could I put there!)  
  
U- Unidentified! (O.o yeah it means he's a mutant lol!)  
  
'That's what he was. I can't believe he would do this! Cheat on me for Yuna! What a Prick! She's a total slut! What am I to do now.' I ran up stairs. Ran into my room and slammed the door. I fell on my bed. Tears rolled down my eyes. I laid on my bed almost forever. I didn't stop. That was until I needed the toilet. When I was done, I stopped by the mirror my eyes were all puffy, my nose was red-er then my hair. I ran back into my room and laid on my bed and cried. You wanna know? I'll tell you what happened...  
  
(Breakup,)  
  
I woke up the usual time. Combed my perfect hair, brushed my perfect teeth and changed into the most perfect jeans ever. I wore a blank tank top with black arm warmers, a jacket that had 'Angel Alert' written on the back.  
  
I was walking to school catching up Wakka who I walk to school with. He always had something to talk about. No one really was a nerd except Maybe a guy named Sora. Everyone else was normal. Me, Riku, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka were the most the most popular people in school.  
  
"Yeah...umm...Kairi" Wakka Muttered  
  
"Yeah what?" I asked.  
  
"Do you think Selphie will be at school today?" Wakka said turning red.  
  
"Wakka, I seriously think you have a crush on her!" I yelled.  
  
"Not so loud! I don't like her!" he said turning redder then a tomato.  
  
"Sure you don't!" I said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey guys!" Selphie yelled running to us waving, One hand holding her bag.  
  
"Hey Kairi how are!" She said giving me a hug. I smiled back at her.  
  
"Good." I replied.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" She said giving him a hug. His face turned red. I smirked at him.  
  
"Umm...hey Selphie" Wakka stuttered.  
  
Selphie smiled at him. Wakka smiled back. I watched them.  
  
We soon arrived at school.  
  
"Hey look theirs Riku and..." Selphie yelled.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
Wakka spotted them,  
  
"Umm...Kairi I have to talk to you about something." He said trying to pull me away.  
  
"Not now Wakka I have to find Riku!" I said trying to spot him.  
  
Wakka stepped in front of me.  
  
"But it's about...H.E.R." He said pointing in Selphies direction who was focusing on something else.  
  
"Please Wakka I need to speak to Riku!" I said pushing Wakka out of the way.  
  
Then I saw them, at first I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he would do this! I also couldn't believe Yuna as well.  
  
"Oh my god! Please tell me that isn't Riku and Yuna!" Selphie and Wakka just nodded.  
  
By eyes burst into tears. I slumped onto the ground. I buried my face into my hands. My eyes just wouldn't stop.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kairi!" Selphie said giving me a hug.  
  
"Are you ok" Wakka asked. He knew he wasn't but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
I couldn't say anything. I just cried and poured my eyes out. Selphie handed me a tissue. (Now Where did that come from?) I grabbed it and blew in it. Tears flowed out my eyes like a tap turned all the way round. Then it stopped. I was so angry and hurt. I stood up, a tear flew down again. I looked at Riku hew was still pashing Yuna, another tear fell down. I started walking over to Riku and Yuna.  
  
"Kairi what are you doing?" Selphie yelled.  
  
Riku stopped kissing Yuna and looked up in time to see a hand fly in his face. I slapped him really hard. There was a red mark on his face.  
  
"How dare you Riku!" I yelled at him.  
  
"But..." Yuna started but I slapped her too. She to had a mark on her face  
  
"You to Yuna I can't believe you." Yuna just stood there. She burst into tears and ran off.  
  
"Your such a bitch Kairi!" Riku yelled at me.  
  
"At least I'm not the one going around cheating on people you fag!" I yelled back.  
  
"Piss off Kairi." Riku said running after Yuna.  
  
"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! WALK AWAY PRICK! THAT'S WHAT YOUR GOOD AT!" I said yelling. Tears rushed down my cheek.  
  
There were people watching us. Staring, I could tell some even felt a bit of symphony for me. Some ran after Riku to ask what happened. Some just asked me.  
  
"What happened Kairi?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"What did he do?" Aerith asked.  
  
"Are you ok Kairi?" Cloud asked.  
  
So many Questions asked, But my mind didn't care it had only one question that I wish I could answer. 'Why did he cheat on me' Selphie and Wakka walked up to me. Wakka put her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Kairi, forget about him. You a really pretty girl you could get any other guy." Wakka said. Selphie frowned at him.  
  
"Yes you are and we will always and ONLY be your friends." Selphie said.  
  
Kairi turned around and gave her 2 best friends a hug.  
  
Wakka had math's and so did Selphie. Yuna had History and I had English. I had an English progect the worst part is Riku has English too. What was more worse was, She had chosen Riku as her partner.  
  
She arrived in class; she walked all the way at the back. She knew people were staring. She felt as if her eyes were puffy. Her nose was red and so were her cheeks.  
  
She placed her bag down and sat at the back. There were still people staring, She buried her face into her hands.  
  
"Now Class." Mr. Leonheart said. "Please sit next to your partners for your English project and get working.  
  
Just then Riku walked into the room, supposedly late because he was walking Yuna to class. He walked up to the teacher and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"It seems, Mr. Riku and Ms. Kairi feel as if they can not work together, I am forced to separate...Yuffie and Tidus. Yuffie work with Riku and Tidus work with Kairi, no more complains or I will force to just fail you." Mr. Leonheart announced.  
  
Groans were heard from Yuffie and Tidus.  
  
Tidus came and sat next to me, Yuffie did the same only next to Riku.  
  
"Now class I will be right back." Mr. Leonheart said walking out of the classroom.  
  
"I can't believe I have to swap!" Tidus moaned.  
  
"Don't look at me it wasn't my idea." I said pointing a glare at Riku.  
  
I looked at Riku. My mouth fell open! He was such a player I can't believe he would do this especially to Yuna. I tugged Tidus and pointed to Yuffie. He's mouth dropped. Riku was fully pashing Yuffie.  
  
"Asshole" Tidus whispered.  
  
"Wait till Yuna hears." I told Tidus. Too late Tidus was already walking into his direction. Before I knew it, he punched Riku in the face and ran out of the room. I followed him throwing a nasty glare at Riku.  
  
"Tidus wait up!" I yelled.  
  
Tidus just kept on walking.  
  
"You like Yuffie don't you!" Kairi asked.  
  
Tidus just kept walking. I finally caught up with him.  
  
"Don't worry about Riku. He's an asshole he plays with girls minds, I don't know why." I said trying to comfort him.  
  
"If it makes you feel better" I said. "Your way cuter then him" I said winking at him.  
  
The story goes on.  
  
At lunch...  
  
Me and Tidus (reminder this isn't a KairixTidus story) walked up to Yuna. She didn't believe it but she knew we wouldn't lie.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kairi!" Yuna said giving me a hug. My eye's filled with tears.  
  
"It's ok Yuna." I accepted. "Riku's a Dick. I don't know why I ever liked him." Yuna nodded.  
  
I saw Riku all that day since we have the same timetable. At least I was with either Yuna, Tidus, Selphie or Wakka in those classes.  
  
That was pretty much it. I'm still upset but I sort of don't care anymore. I looked at the pictures of me and Riku.  
  
One was me sitting on Riku's shoulders waving. My eye's fell into tears I ripped the picture into 2. Tears fell into my lap.  
  
I saw another one where he surprised me and my hand was going to the camera. I ripped that in to. Not that is was a bad picture but the fact that Riku toke it, another one where I was holding a puppy and he was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulder. I ripped him out of the picture.  
  
The doorbell rang. I ran into the bathroom, I washed my face and ran down stairs, I opened the door. No one was there. 'Was this a prank? It made me want to cry again. I was about to close the door until I saw it, a scarlet envelope... 


	2. Letters & Calls

Hey guyz! Lol another cliff hanger in this chapter!  
  
Ok whatever...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the story... :-S  
  
Ok den here I iz plz R&R! It encourages me to rite faster and more.  
  
This is chapter is shorter then the other one but that's for a reason! ;-)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
I picked up the envelope, looking around to see if the person who sent was still there. No one in sight, I closed the door. I looked at the Scarlet colored envelope in my hands, it had 'Kairi' on the front in fine handwriting.  
  
I turned it around to open it.  
  
Hello My sweet Kairi,  
  
You don't know who I am, let's just say I know you,  
  
(Obviously)  
  
I Saw what happened at school, I feel a lot of sympathy for you.  
  
I may not be as popular as you or anyone else,  
  
But I do have a crush on you. See if you can guess who this is?  
  
See you!  
  
S2 from Your Secret Admirer  
  
Who the hell is this person? He left me a clue, he's not as popular. That would be easy but everyone is popular.  
  
I took the letter and read it over and over again, till I fell asleep.  
  
--  
  
(Next day at school)  
  
"So someone actually sent you that letter?" Tidus commented  
  
I nodded. "Who's not really popular here? I just have to find out!" I said looking at my friends.  
  
"How about the nerds that study everyday and just hang out in the library" Yuna said throwing her hair behind her shoulder.  
  
"My sweet dear Kairi has a secret admirer." Riku appeared putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm not your sweet Riku." I told him taking his hand off me.  
  
"I know you still want me Kairi, I know you still love or want to be my friend." Riku said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
I moved my head so he kissed thin air I pushed him away.  
  
"As if I'm going to let you break my heart again, as if I'm gonna let you try and be my friend, it's the end, get a grip, baby as if!" I said walking off with Selphie, Wakka, Yuna and Tidus followed.  
  
I looked back Riku just stood there. Cloud came up to him.  
  
"You deserve it mate, Girls don't like players."  
  
Riku nodded "That's it I've got to make it up to her."  
  
--  
  
(In the library)  
  
"Hi guys!" Kairi said sitting next to Sora and the rest of the geeks.  
  
"Sora could you please come with me" I asked. He looked nervous but nodded.  
  
"Now Sora, umm...I want to ask you a few questions." Yuna, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka surrounded them for privacy.  
  
"Were you there when I broke up with Riku?" Sora froze, he looked nervous.  
  
"You broke up with Riku?" Sora stuttered.  
  
"Ok it's not him." I said.  
  
"Wait, what if he is and he knows that were going around finding the person that sent you that letter, so he acts as if he doesn't know any thing about it!" Selphie explained.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
"Shut up Selphie." Tidus said sarcastically.  
  
Wakka lifted up his fist to Tidus in a threatening way.  
  
"Ha! Wakka's got a crush on Sel-" Wakka put his hand over Tidus's mouth. "Can you hang on a sec guys, I have to talk to my bud for a moment!"  
  
"Well anyway Sora you can go back to your friends." I told him smiling at him.  
  
Sora nodded and went back.  
  
"Guys I don't know who it is!" I sighed.  
  
"It's ok Kairi we'll find out" Yuna said trying to comfort me.  
  
--  
  
(End of the day)  
  
Hmm...sent that letter? I felt hopeless, I Arrived at the front of my house. There again, was a small letter but this time in an orange envelope, I first blinked till I relies it really was there. I picked it up, looked around and ran inside. I walked upstairs. There on the front cover in fine handwriting like the last envelope. I opened the letter,  
  
My Sweet Kairi,  
  
You have tried to find me But know such luck  
  
Try harder your friend Selphie had a good suggestion.  
  
Try hard sweetie,  
  
Love Your Secret Admirer  
  
How could he have found out? I only asked one person! What did Selphie say I forgot? I should call Wakka and ask him, he pays attention to everything Selphie does. Nah! Don't want to disturb him. Maybe the colors of the envelope mean something! Scarlet then orange! Crap, nothing, I have no idea.  
  
I fell asleep, with the letter on my face.  
  
-Ring-  
  
The phone...the phone...I have a phone? Of course you have a phone Kairi now answer it! I ran down stairs, the phone was ringing really loud!  
  
I walked over to the phone picked it up...  
  
"Hello..." I stuttered.  
  
"It's me..." 


	3. S2 Everywhere

He guys!  
  
Hey umm can you please review me on how to make your handwriting bold or italics and stuff!  
  
My stories will be better that way but they just don't show up! --  
  
Ok here's da story! Hehehe another cliffhanger. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, final fantasy it belongs to Disney and Square soft!  
  
Please R&R Other wise if ppl don't then I mite lose intrest in finishing the story for ppl's lak of intrest! Thankz for all the ppl that have reviewed! Your names will be mentioned in my story!   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Who" I stuttered  
  
"It's me Selphie!" Selphie cheered  
  
(((Hahaha You thought it was someone else hahaha! I love doing that!)))  
  
"Selphie, phew, you scared the hell out of me!" I yelled. "What was with the deep voice?"  
  
"Sorry about that! My brother...don't worry" She explained. "So, s'up"  
  
"Nothing but I got another letter." I told her.  
  
Selphie gasped "What does it say? Read it to me!"  
  
"Ok, Umm...hang let me find it." I said, "Umm...ah here...Dear Kairi, You have tried to find me, But know such luck, Try harder your friend Selphie had a good suggestion, Try harder sweetie, Love Your Secret Admirer."  
  
Selphie gasped. "Wow! He knows me! I told you I was right! It is Sora!"  
  
I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think so Selp! This guy sounds smooth and Sora is a nerd! Nerds are not smooth! A lot of other people will say they aren't your not going to think that to all of them are you?" I asked.  
  
She shrugged "I dunno?"  
  
"Well I got to go Selphie cya!" I hung up.  
  
(Sigh) I stared at the letter. I'm really getting pissed. I stood on my bed, I placed my hand on top of where I heart should be. "I vow that I will not give up, till I find out who the sender is!" I yelled out loud. I giggled. I jumped back down on my bed and fell asleep.  
  
At school  
  
"Kairi we've asked almost everyone in the whole school!" Yuna sighed  
  
I looked at Yuna, I lifted up an eyebrow. "Almost?"  
  
Yuna glared, "Well we haven't asked Riku." I wrinkled my nose. "Eh. Don't bother about Riku."  
  
"I thought I heard my name." We all turned around. Riku was standing there.  
  
"See Riku this is one of the reasons I hate you! You keep popping up! It's creepy!" I shivered.  
  
"I know you still love me, Ok maybe you don't but I still do. These are for you." He pulled a big bouquet of roses from behind him. I gasped. No I couldn't they were beautiful but I still had a dignity. I shook my head. Riku gasped. Cloud and Aerith were fighting saying that he wasn't very romantic. I took the flowers, walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Here give these to Aerith and say it's from you" I said winking.  
  
I watched them. "Umm...Aerith...I want you to have these." Aerith turned around. She gasped. She jumped into clouds arms. "Thanks." Cloud said under his breathe, I winked. Riku just stood there staring at me, I pushed him out of the way.  
  
"C'mon guys let's go." I said. They followed.  
  
Cloud walked over to Riku. "Dude, if she doesn't except those flowers then she's totally over you." Riku shook his head. "I'm not giving up! If I can't have her then no 1 else can!"  
  
(After school)  
  
Selphie, Tidus and I were walking home.  
  
"Kairi..."  
  
"Uhuh" I mumbled.  
  
"How do you get a girl to like you?" I stared at him. He was really asking me that.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I said.  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Because, because what?" I asked.  
  
"Don't tell anyone..." He leaned closer to my ear. "I like Yuna"  
  
I gasped. "Oh my dog! Another person likes another person!" Tidus glared at me on eye brow up.  
  
"I can't tell..." I said  
  
"Because Wakka likes Selphie" He muttered,  
  
"What" Selphie said, finally saying something.  
  
"Nothing" Tidus said back.  
  
"How'd you..."  
  
"He told me" Tidus interrupted.  
  
"Ok." Tidus glared at me.  
  
"So you didn't answer my question." He glared.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ok, one. Spoil her treat her like you love her more then anything, two. Compliments, girls love it when a boy says her hair looks nice when she has a bad hair day and three. Forget about that stuff about playing hard to get, girls won't care if you don't show any interest in them." Tidus nodded the whole time saying that.  
  
"Ok cool thanks." He said.  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Me and Selphie dropped Tidus home. Selphie hadn't spoken very much which I thought was pretty weird.  
  
"Selphie why aren't you talking" I asked.  
  
"Just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Umm...Kairi do you think Wakka likes me." My eyes widened.  
  
"why do you ask."  
  
"I was just hoping he was, because I like him." My eyes widened! So much they felt like they might fall out! O.o!  
  
"You know Selphie. You should go ahead and ask him out." I told her.  
  
"But what if he rejects" I laughed. "I don't think so!" I told her.  
  
"Oh. Ok I'll practice. Cya Kairi!" I waved goodbye.  
  
I walked home, It started to rain I was freezing cold and wet. I suddenly felt the rain stop pouring. I looked up, there was an umbrella above my head. I turned around, Sora, Sora was caring the umbrella.  
  
"What are you doing walking in the rain?" He asked.  
  
I shivered.  
  
"Her take my umbrella for a minute." He handed me the umbrella and toke off his jacket. "Here this should keep you warm." He placed the jacket on me. I looked at him. Oh my dog! He had muscles! Out of all the people I know, he would be the last person I would think to have muscles. He looked kinda hot.  
  
"Thanks" I finally managed to stutter. He dropped me out front of the door.  
  
"Thanks again." I handed him back his coat and Umbrella.  
  
I sighed and went inside. (lol) He was a nice guy. Sweet, he may be a nerd but he was hot! I dragged my worthless self up stairs. I slumped on my bed, and stared at the ceiling. Hmm...I wonder what Sora would look like in a tank top or better with out one. I drifted off to sleep, deep in my dreams.  
  
--  
  
Soon I woke up. I looked at my watch, 6:30 I better make dinner. I walked downstairs tiredly gripping on to the hand rail thinking I might fall. I looked outside the door, at what caught my attention, ANOTHER envelope!  
  
It was red which is why it caught my eye from the cream carpet. I ran down stairs letting go of the hand rail. Just as I thought I tripped over my own feet tumbling 2 steps down. I hit my head but it didn't matter, I just wanted to read the letter, the front again, had kairi in fine handwriting. I tore the letter open.  
  
Dear Kairi,  
  
Still no such luck in finding me?  
  
Well keep trying soon the person you least expect  
  
Will happen to be me.  
  
Hope you are warm and dry.  
  
Love from your Secret Admirer.  
  
I glanced at the letter. I sat on the carpet, reading the letter over and over.  
  
I got up. Placed the letter in my pocket, and walked to the kitchen. My stomach rumbled so loud, the whole house echoed. I heated up some Tom Yum soup. As I quietly sipped my hot soup, Another letter flew down my letter hatch a aqua colored one.  
  
I ran from my spot to the door, I opened it just in time to see a the person.  
  
Oh my dog! It couldn't be, but it was, it was... 


	4. As If

Hey guys!  
  
I love doing cliffhangers.  
  
This one I'm not sure is a cliffhanger though.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Making a Squffie story wait till u hear the end it so sad! Boo hoo!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Dad" I said. My dad stood there in the rain, with an umbrella. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Someone was at your door a minute ago, I told them to bug off, they left in a rush hiding there face." He said stepping inside and hanging his coat. "What's this?" He picked up the aqua colored envelope. I grabbed,  
  
"Nothing daddy! Just a letter from Selphie" I stuttered and stuffed the letter in my pocket.  
  
"Kairi, is there anything going on that I should know about?" He looked into my eyes.  
  
"Nope, I'm fine." I stared at the ground. "What's that?" I pointed to the flat box that he was holding.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I was here for. I bought you some pizza." He glanced at the empty Bowl of Tom Yum, "Although it looks like you've already eaten."  
  
"It's ok dad, I can have it for breakfast." I faked a smile. I really wanted him to leave so I could read the letter.  
  
"Well, I better be going, your mom's not well" He lowered his voice.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I felt worried I couldn't hide it.  
  
"She's been vomiting and her right leg is paralyzed." A tear appeared in his eyes but he blinked it away.  
  
"Oh my dog" A tear appeared in my eyes, not ready to come though.  
  
"Well I better go" I nodded. My dad left.  
  
I looked at the pizza on the table. I did feel puckish, I toke a piece and nibbled on it. Mmm...Hawaiian...mmm with extra sauce! Mmm...I finished about 6 slices and went up stairs.  
  
I opened my draws for my pajamas and I spotted the other letters. Gasp! I almost forgot. I pulled the other letter out of my pocket. Ripped it open,  
  
Dear Kairi sweetheart,  
  
Honey, I see that you don't hate me,  
  
So this is my final letter,  
  
Meet me Friday at 3:00 I'll wait there till 7, in the park,  
  
If you really want to  
  
S2 from your secret Admirer  
  
I gasped. He wants to meet? Today was Wednesday yes some time! I don't know if I should. I do know that they go to my school, because they know what Selphie said, they said they did and where else could they have found me? But what's with the colored envelope?  
  
Scarlet  
  
Orange  
  
Red  
  
Aqua  
  
What could this mean? I can't believe this. Maybe it's Riku. I don't even want to think about him, maybe one of my friends playing a prank I don't think so. I suddenly thought about my friends. They were all so happy. I thought back to primary when I only knew Yuna.  
  
I remember giggling with Yuna and how she had a crazy crush on Tidus. I thought they were a cute couple, their hair was alike and I thought they were just too cute. Unfortunately Tidus had his eye on Yuffie who had a major crush on Mr. Leonheart, weird as it, Mr. Leonheart changed to our high school once Yuffie left. We all thought Tidus had a crush on Yuffie that was until he told me.  
  
I remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was today. I couldn't believe what I heard and felt so happy for her. I also remember Selphie. Wakka I met just last year he was an exchange student from New Zealand. We were great buds and he came to our school the same year Selphie did. I talked to Wakka since most of the other boys rejected him for his accent. We were best buds. He told me he had a crush on Selphie I was happy for him, but I was more when Selphie told me she had a crush on him.  
  
I sighed. It made me think. Riku and I were great until he just started acting top and cheating on me. A tear streamed down my soft, warm cheek. I felt helpless, I mean think about it, Yuna has Tidus and they will be a great couple, Selphie's got Wakka and that's going to be so cute. I sighed. I was alone. Stupid Riku, stupid, stupid, stupid Riku! I another tear twinkled down my cheek and fell on my lap as I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
--  
  
I woke up by my alarm. The letter still sitting on my lap, as all my soft toys sat around me. I got off my bed causing the letter to glide down to the ground and some of my soft toys fell to the floor. I got up and changed to a my normal clothes. I had some of the left over pizza for breakfast. What was rolling on my mind? (lol! Flat head) I still didn't understand about the envelopes and how they were colored!  
  
Scarlet  
  
Orange  
  
Red  
  
Aqua  
  
It mad my mind blow! (lol not literally!) I finished my pizza and walked outside.  
  
"Hey Kairi" Wakka came yelling up to me. "How are you"  
  
"I'm good" I answered him. "You"  
  
"I'm good"  
  
I smiled at him "I know what will make you feel great."  
  
He lifted up an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
I pulled up to his ear. "Selphie...blah...blah..."  
  
He pulled away. "Kairi if this is a joke I will never speak to you again!" He threatened.  
  
"It's no joke Wakka, it is one hundred percent true!" I looked at him straight in the eye. A huge smile appeared and toke up his whole face. (Not literally people! And no he can not swallow his face!) He gave me a hug.  
  
"Oh my dog, today is like the most happiest day of my life!" He jumped up and down. "I can't believe she's so per..." He stopped. I glared at him.  
  
"What's wrong Wakka?"  
  
He stared at the sky. "I've just had a thought...maybe she's too good for me." He looked at me. "Your lying Kairi! Why would she ever have a crush on me?" I looked at him, he walked ahead of me staring at the concrete.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" Wakka looked up, face to face with Selphie.  
  
"So good to see you guys!" She gave me a hug and did the same to Wakka. I smirked at him. He mimed 'so' with his mouth.  
  
"Wakka you look good today!" She had smile on her face that would light anyone's day. Wakka blushed.  
  
"You look great too Selphie!" He said. She smiled at him, leaning over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Thanks!" Wakka's face turned redder then tomato sauce. Like all the blood had just rushed only around his face.  
  
"Umm...Wakka..." She stuttered.  
  
"Yeah Selphie" He looked deep into her green eyes.  
  
"Umm...err..." Selphies cheeks turned red. "Would you like to go to the movies on Friday with me?" Wakka didn't answer. He was shocked. Selphies head lowered ike as if he just rejected her. Wakka was just to shocked to say anything. Selphie continued, "I mean if you don't want to it's fine by me..." This woke Wakka up from his shock. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up. "I'd love too." He smiled.  
  
I stared at them. I was so happy for both.  
  
--  
  
We arrived at school. Tidus and Yuna were there talking.  
  
"I'm having a bad hair day!" Yuna sighed. Tidus looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tidus said. Yuna lifted an eyebrow. "You look gorgeous!" Yuna smiled. "Your so sweet." She sighed.  
  
"Hang on I got you something." Yuna's eyes grew wider.  
  
"For me?" She asked. He nodded.  
  
He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out all kind of lolly rappers, lids and notes. A note fell on the floor. Yuna stepped on it and kept it safe under her foot. Finally, Tidus pulled something out of his pocket, it was a dark navy blue case, he opened it in front of her, inside was a shiny gold charm bracelet. Yuna stood there with her mouth open. I was still standing there watching them they hadn't noticed me yet and I was glad.  
  
Yuna toke the bracelet and put it on.  
  
"Thank you so much Tidus! You're so sweet!" She hugged Tidus so hard.  
  
Tidus blushed. "Just a gift" Yuna stared at him. "Oh I almost forgot." Yuna reached under her foot and grabbed the piece of paper. Tidus saw it and tried to snatch it, but Yuna was to quick for him. She read it out loud while also trying to dodge Tidus.  
  
"Hey Wakka look at how hot Yuna looks today. Yeah Whatever." She looked up at him. He stood there. "Ah he he he." He blushed and forced a smile on his face. "I wish I had the courage to ask her out! Look man I don't care. Man I just really like her!" It ended there for the rest was ripped. She stared at Tidus, "Is this true?" Tidus nodded. Tidus stared at the ground.  
  
A finger lifted his face up, and his lips met with Yuna's, she let go of his face and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist. I stared at them, I sighed and felt so happy for them. I walked around as I left Selphie and Wakka alone and I left Yuna and Tidus.  
  
I walked around the school carrying my lunch. I saw Sora, I wanted to thank him for yesterday.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sora looked up, he shook his head.  
  
"Good. Sora I want to thank you for yesterday." I told him. He gulped down what was in his mouth.  
  
"You're welcome." He was so polite.  
  
"Oh...what have you got there?" I asked. Pointing to a chocolate muffin.  
  
"It's my mom's famous chocolate, strawberry chip muffins. Want to try?" I nodded. He broke off a bit and chucked it in my mouth. I giggled. Sora smiled. Oh my dog for a nerd he was HOT! I stared at he's jacket which secretly hid his muscles.  
  
"Hello beauty..." Riku appeared staring at me. He looked at Sora "...and the beast."  
  
"Riku what are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Taking my princess away from...this...thing." I rolled my eyes again.  
  
"As if." Sora stared at me.  
  
"I know you still love me Kairi just release it." He told me.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You wish." I turned back to face Sora.  
  
"Sora, I'm so sorry about him!" Sora nodded in approval.  
  
I stood up. I poked Riku in the chest, "You've got a lot of nerve Riku! I guess you haven't heard but I'm doin' fine out here on my own. You think that you can come round here, for some fun, But boy you've got a lot to learn."  
  
Riku shook his head from side to side. "I've changed enough, but I wont ever see the light Kairi. I just wanted it my way I guess. It was like...a game you play."  
  
I pushed him "It's little late."  
  
"Please Kairi! Take me back I'm on my knees!" I looked at him he really was begging.  
  
"Riku..." I said softly. His face lit up. "As if I'm ever going to take you back. As If I'm ever going to come to that so see you round, wave goodbye! When I see you, don't talk just pass me by! As If I'm ever going to let you break my heart gain, As if I'm ever going to let your love back in my life, not tonight, get a grip, Riku AS IF!" I shoved my hand in his face, and walked back to Sora.  
  
"Please Kairi!!! No one will care that I did that to you!" I stopped walking. I turned around.  
  
"You seem to think that I have no sense in pride, Well Riku you got a weird perception and I can tell because you've got a look with desperation." I told him.  
  
Riku shook his head. "But Kairi I've Chan..."  
  
"Don't shake your head from left to right, Saying that you will when you won't ever see the light, And want your way, And it's that game that you play, it's a little late!"  
  
"Well can I still be your friend?" Riku pleaded.  
  
"As If!" I turned and sat next to Sora.  
  
Riku got off his knees, "If I can't have you Kairi, Nobody will." He walked up to sora.  
  
Sora looked up at him. "What do you want with my girl Sora?" Sora looked at him clueless.  
  
Riku continued talking, "Sora you're a nerd and an ugly piece of shit, no girl would ever like you, she's only hanging with you cause she feels sorry for you! You a smartass who's unpopular and never will have any real fri-" I stood up and punched him in the face.  
  
"I've had enough of your bullshit Riku!" he was on the ground rubbing his nose. I grabbed Sora's hand. "Let's Go. Here Riku this is from me." I spat on his face between his lips and nostrils. I ran off with Sora.  
  
--  
  
"I'm so sorry for Riku's behavior Sora." I apologized.  
  
"It's ok he's an asshole." He said. I thought he was polite. But I didn't care, at least I knew he wasn't thick.  
  
"You know Sora." I said.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You would look so hot if you toke your jacket off, and here wear this." I grabbed a red visor out of my bag and mad him wear it. I pulled his jacket off to reveal a white tank top. His muscles showed and he looked hot.  
  
"Wow..." I glared at him  
  
"Have I ever told you how pretty you are." Sora complimented.  
  
"Really?" He nodded.  
  
Oh your so sweet. I leaned forward, closer, closer, closer, he did the same. Then a hand pushed his face away. I looked up. Oh my dog! The person who I least expected to hurt anyone! Oh my dog...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Is it a cliff hanger I'm not sure?  
  
Anyway...  
  
Rebeccaaa: I'm really glad you love the story. :-)  
  
soraandme4ever: Glad you love my cliffhangers!  
  
Songstress Sara: Aww how sweet to know my story is in someones favs! And im not being cruel I'm just...I'm just...ok wateva.  
  
Sugacoated-Cherries: Glad you love the story! Yeah my stories in your favs! So happy!  
  
Kietah-chan: Thanks for the tip but it still didn't work for me. Oh well and I agree Sora isn't a nerd he is hot.  
  
Anukis-san: I don't want you to die! At least don't die until after you review my story. Jkz! Lol I really don't want you to die.  
  
unknown mystery: Whoever you u r u cant kill me cuz I updated so nehh! :P  
  
ally: Writing skills? Lol like I have writing skills! Lol glad you like it! 


	5. Departure

Here is the chapter you guys have reviewed for.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
Anyway this ends with another cliffie! Lol  
  
Man I love messing with your brains, maybe because I don't have one.  
  
Someone important to Kairi leaves. Boo hoo  
  
ENJOY! PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Trying to get it in your brain! :-) Hehehe  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
"Wakka what are you doing?" Wakka just stood there, Staring at Sora.  
  
"He was trying to make a move on you, so I tried to help you. What is he doing around you anyway?" Wakka questioned.  
  
"Hey guys!" Selphie came running up to us. "Hi...err...Sora?" She turned to me. "What is he doing hanging with us?"  
  
"Not me" Wakka hissed pointed at me.  
  
"What's wrong with him he's...my friend." I said looking at Sora.  
  
Selphie looked closer at him. "Oh my dog..." She looked at him. "What did you do to him he's so h-" She remembered Wakka was standing next to her.  
  
"He's so what, Selphie?" Wakka glared.  
  
"Err..." Sora and I stared at Selphie. "Umm...he's so...hideous, Yeah hideous!" She mumbled.  
  
I smiled and stared at Sora.  
  
"Whatever Selphie, lets go" Wakka grabbed Selphie and the both walked off.  
  
"So Kairi" Sora stuttered. "Do you umm...wanna...umm...hang out on Friday at 3:00 at the movies?" I stared at him.  
  
"Like...like a date?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah" He stuttered.  
  
"I'd love too." I smiled. His face lit up.  
  
"Awesome" he smiled.  
  
He looked really hot. I mean a white tank top and a red visor. Sigh.  
  
"You wanna borrow the visor?" I asked.  
  
"If you don't mind" I shook my head.  
  
"So Kairi...what movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Any movie you want to."  
  
I leaned closer, closer, closer...  
  
"Kairi!!!"  
  
Oh my dog, what now! I looked behind me, Yuna and Tidus were walking to wards us. Linking arms  
  
"Hey Kairi, Hey Sora, is this you're new boyfriend Kairi?" Yuna asked.  
  
"What?" I lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't worry. Me and Tidus are going out now." I smiled, I knew but she didn't know I knew.  
  
"That's so cute." Sora replied.  
  
"Thanks, Oh and Kairi read the note wrote to Wakka." She pulled out a note out of her pocket. Tidus grabbed it.  
  
"Umm...I'll take that." Tidus snatched.  
  
"Fine..." Yuna said. "Hang on if you're going out with me then why did you have a crush on Yuffie?" We all stared at Tidus for his answer.  
  
"Yuffie? Yuffie has a crush on Mr. Leonheart." Tidus explained.  
  
"Yeah but you always followed her around and kept your eye on her?" I pointed out.  
  
"No way, she's my step cousin, she's got a crush on Mr. Leonheart so just incase something happens..." Tidus explained. Yuna slapped her self in the head.  
  
Yuna kissed Tidus on the cheeks, Tidus blushed. "See-ya around Kairi"  
  
"See-ya." I waved.  
  
"Sora, you don't talk much do you?" I asked.  
  
"There's nothing much to say."  
  
"Oh...You look..." I stuttered  
  
"Really beautiful..." Sora interrupted. This guy is smooth,  
  
"Your so sweet." I leaned and gave him a hug, but I didn't pull away. I looked into his sky blue eyes he really was hot. We leaned, closer, closer.  
  
"Eww..." Sora yelled there was a big glob of spit on the back of his neck.  
  
Oh my dog can't I even kiss him in peace!!!! Jesus!  
  
"Riku, I thought I got this straight! It's OVER leave me alone!!!"  
  
"Nah, if you spit on me, then I have to spit on Sora." Riku teased.  
  
"Fine but you know what; Sora has to spit on me." I told him. Riku lifted an eyebrow. Sora looked at me weird.  
  
"What?" Sora and Riku said.  
  
"Sora..." I winked at him. He got the picture, he pulled my face over to his and fully pashed. Riku stared as I kissed Sora back. We soon pulled away,  
  
"Did that please you?" I glared at Riku. He was gone. He probably couldn't take it. Hehehe!  
  
Sora's face was all red I could feel mine burn up too. We were speechless.  
  
--  
  
I arrived home. I ran up stairs and slumped on my bed. Sigh. I think I have a crush on Sora; I can't wait till we go to the movies on Friday at 3:00. I looked in my draws for some lollies to make the moment better.  
  
I found my letters. Wow nice colors I was so happy. Which one should I read?  
  
Scarlet  
  
Orange  
  
Red  
  
Aqua  
  
Might as well read all, I was so happy. I read the aqua one.  
  
Dear Kairi sweetheart,  
  
Honey, I see that you don't hate me,  
  
So this is my final letter,  
  
Meet me Friday at 3:00 I'll wait there till 7, in the park,  
  
If you really want to  
  
S2 from your secret Admirer  
  
So sweet, OH MY DOG!!! It says I'm suppose to meet him at the park, ON FRIDAY! AT 3:00!!! Oh my dog! I so totally forgot! I have to call him.  
  
I ran down the stairs and grabbed the phone, dialed his number it started ringing.  
  
Ringing  
  
Ringing  
  
Ringing  
  
Ringing  
  
Ringing  
  
DAMN IT PICK UP THE PHONE!  
  
"Hello?" It was Sora.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Oh hey Kai, How are you, it's so nice of you to call. What's up?"  
  
"Sora, umm about the movies..."  
  
"You can't go..."  
  
"I'm sorry I'm just so busy." I tried to explain.  
  
"It's ok." Sora sounded so disappointed.  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
"I'm fine really...I gotta go." He was so upset, I felt so guilty. He hung up before I even got a chance to say good bye. I hung up the phone. My good day...was ruined by the person who made it good.  
  
I walked up stairs not thinking about anything else but Sora. I slumped on my bed landing on the letters and some of my soft toys as a tear appeared in my eyes, I blinked it away. I sat up then the phone rang, I ran down stairs hoping it was Sora.  
  
I grabbed the phone and almost dropped it in excitement.  
  
"Sora I'm so glad you called you see-" I puffed  
  
"Kairi?" That was not Sora.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Kairi hunny, you're mom just got sicker and you should come and visit her on Friday." Friday? I have so much to do that day!  
  
"What's wrong dad is she ok?" I was starting to feel worried  
  
"She's coughing and vomiting a lot, and both of her legs are now parilized." Omg poor mom.  
  
"Don't worry dad I'll be there."  
  
"Love you hunny bye, bye."  
  
He hung up. I ran upstairs landed on my bed like what I did before. I cried, what am I to do? Meet my mom who is sick, go to the movies with Sora or meet someone who sent me those letters. Tears flowed down, when did my life become so bad, like a kitten getting run over by a train. (that is gross I saw that once Eww, poor kitty! Wahhh!!!)  
  
I'm blaming it on Riku, everything was fine, till he kissed my best friend. Sigh, Asshole. I fell asleep drenched in my own sorrows.  
  
--  
  
I woke up, I finally realized what I have to do. I'll go see my mom, then see this guy then call Sora and tell him. I can't just wait for my mom, she's sick, she's the one that cared for me, fed me, played with me and changed my diapers because my dad was to chicken. (Or at least that's what her mom told her. Lol)  
  
I got up, another school day, Thursday, sigh, Tomorrow, Friday. I looked at my watch, 7:35 better get changed. I changed to a crimson red top and some jeans. I walked out the door forgetting my lunch and forgetting everything else. I sighed. Who's that?  
  
Sora!  
  
"Sora!!!" Sora kept walking he ignored me.  
  
"Sora I'm so sorry my mom is in the hospital." Sora stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Is she ok?" I shook my head.  
  
"I'm afraid she might..." A tear appeared in my eyes. I hugged Sora who hugged me back.  
  
"It's ok Kai, I bet she'll be fine." I sniffled as he rubbed to back to cheer me up.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I can't come with you." I sniffed  
  
"That's alright Kai, I know your mom is more important." He smiled. "What time does it go to?"  
  
"3:00pm till 5:00pm" I sniffed wiping my tears.  
  
"Great that still leaves us time!" He said with his cheesy grin.  
  
"Umm...Sora, after I visit my mom I have to meet some one, Sorry" The grin wiped off his face, still trying to keep it there but failed.  
  
"Oh...ok, who?" His face with just a little smile left.  
  
"Uh...some guy," I stuttered. I looked at Sora who was staring at the ground with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Oh...ok I understand." Sora said walking away.  
  
I was about to chase after him when a familiar voice calls after me.  
  
"Kairi, wait up." Wakka called  
  
"Hey...Wakka" I sighed.  
  
"Can you believe it! Me and Selphie...Going out! Do you know how happy I am?" Wakka pouted.  
  
"Obviously" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Wakka!!!" Selphie came up to Wakka and kissed him. "I'm so happy to see you!" She was so happy.  
  
I stared down the road where Sora went, he had disappeared.  
  
"Great to see you to Selphie" As he leaned over to give her a kiss in return, Seeing them kissed made me hate Riku more then I did, Stupid asshole.  
  
"Did you guys hear? Mr. Leonheart is going out with Yuffie." Our mouths fell open and we exchanged glances.  
  
"Where did ya hear that from Selp?" Wakka asked  
  
"Are calling me a liar?" Selphie said playfully, Giving Wakka another kiss.  
  
--  
  
We arrived at school; I saw Tidus and Yuna I walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Ti, hey Yuna" I waved.  
  
"Hey Kai" They said. Tidus came up to me,  
  
"Hey Kairi, when did Yuna start having a crush on me?" I glanced behind his shoulder to see Yuna's expression. She held up two fingers to say since grade two.  
  
"Since grade one" I told him  
  
"Really, she said three." He said glancing at Yuna just in time to see her slide her hand down her face.  
  
He walked over to Yuna, removed the hand that was covering her face and kissed her soft lips.  
  
I left them and walked around looking for Sora. I walked around the whole school but couldn't find him. I wasn't feeling well so I went to the nurse.  
  
"Miss I'm not feeling well." I felt like I wanted to vomit.  
  
"Ok sit down and I will get the nurse." The lady in the office said.  
  
I looked around for a space to sit, when something caught my eye. Sora! He was tutoring someone, I watched his as the boy next to him sat down almost falling asleep, he looked up and saw me, I smiled and wave, his face remained emotionless and then looked back down. Still didn't forgive me for pulling of our date.  
  
I sighed see seeing Sora made me feel better but him still not forgiving me made my apatite disappear.  
  
I walked out of the office, not caring if the nurse would soon look for me. I just walked out of there as a tear slumped down my cheek and landed softly onto the ground.  
  
--  
  
I walked home and just fell asleep on my bed. (A/N: I really can't be stuff saying what happened to her the rest of the day :P)  
  
--  
  
I woke up on my bed, not really getting a good night sleep seeing I was restless. I walked to school with Wakka as usual, Sora avoided me, Yuna was with Tidus not noticing me, Selphie was with Wakka ignoring me and Riku was following me. Sigh a bad day, Friday.  
  
--  
  
I walked home dragging my backpack on the ground got home and changed my clothes walked out the front door ready to visit my mother.  
  
--  
  
I arrived at the hospital and walked to the resister.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I'm here to visit Mrs. Elena Terimsha" I told her. She typed something's into her computer.  
  
"Umm...Level 3 room 54." I nodded.  
  
I walked my self to the elevator. 'Out of order' Damn. I decided to use the one next to it. I pressed up and the doors opened. Sigh.  
  
Then it arrived to level 3 I looked for signs saying what room number there was...  
  
49...  
  
50...  
  
51...  
  
52...  
  
53...  
  
54...  
  
55...  
  
Oops. A little to far...I opened the door to see my dad sitting over the bed of my mom...holding her hand in his. I watched them and sat on the other side.  
  
"She's here Honey" My dad whispered.  
  
She looked to the side I was sitting.  
  
"Honey as you know I am not feeling very well. I am slowly paralyzing all over, both of my legs and now the arm that your dad is holding." She softly said.  
  
"Oops, am I squeezing to tight?" He let go.  
  
"Yeah that must have been it." She looked back at me. "The doctor says I may not live for very long...-cough-...and I may not be able to see you grow up." I shook m head.  
  
"No mom don't you will survive..." I told her.  
  
My mom shook her head I have bursted a important bone in my body with caused an important vein to break, causing soon to paralyze me. Soon it will be my brain, now it's my waist and both my arms." A tear appeared in my eyes.  
  
"Honey I just want to say I wish I could live to see you grow up...eghh...but I love you..." I looked at my mom who's eyes were slowly closing and her head slowly fell onto the pillow.  
  
"Mom?" I grabbed her hand and tried to shake it. "MOM" Tears appeard in my eyes my dad hugged me. Tears fell onto his shoulder. Bursting...my mom was...dead. I couldn't believe it. I left I couldn't stay in there,  
  
I got in my car and drove home. Collapsing on my bed, crying my eyes out,  
  
--  
  
Soon it toke a while but I got over it. (A/K: We all gotta move on sometime) I looked at my watch 5:34 I got up and walked to the park. My eyes all puffy and my nose red, still dealing with my moms death not really caring about the sender of the letters. Tears streamed down my face as I entered the park gates.  
  
I looked up to see if there was any one there. No one, then I saw him. My mouth fell open in shocked.  
  
"You..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ask me questions if u don't get it. Like what is the colors for the envolopes for. That will be answered in the next chapter.  
  
Seriously guys try to figure it out if you do it will reveal the sender see the sender wasn't dumb! They thought of that to see if she was.  
  
Here.  
  
Scarlet  
  
Orange  
  
Red  
  
Aqua  
  
Guys if you want to find out who it is review!!! Make me happy!  
  
If I'm happy I will review sooner.  
  
:-) Review!!!!!!!!!!! Now click that small button and write a comment!  
  
It's not that hard... 


	6. You?

Ok my last chappie!  
  
This is short and it reeals who and u may be a bit confused at the start.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
  
Layers: Watch that mouth!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own poo.  
  
Layers: Just say it! Because we know you don't own any poo but your own.  
  
Disclaimer: WTF! I don't own Kingdom heart or the characters.  
  
Hope you enjoy my story! Please R&R if u want me to make a sequel.  
  
R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R &RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&  
  
I stared at the person sitting on one of the swings. They looked up and turned to see me, their wavy silver hair swinging in the gentle breeze.  
  
"Kairi"  
  
"Riku?" I stared at him very puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Riku asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same question" I pointed at.  
  
"See Kairi I knew you couldn't get over me." Riku smirked. "See it was just a mat-" I slapped him losing track of what he was saying.  
  
"How dare you Riku! I told you it's over between us! You have to write letters, I don't like you!" He sat on the floor rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Letters, wh-"  
  
"Piss off Riku! I never want to see your face again!" I pointed walking off.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Riku wimpered  
  
"You know full shit what I'm talking about! Letters, flowers and colors! You think I don't know?"  
  
Riku was puzzled "Kairi I swear I have no idea what your talking about! I came here to unwind...and then you showed up and-" I slapped him again.  
  
I couldn't trust him anymore. He cheats on me, sucks up, thinks I'm dumb and now he's lieing! How low can a person go! (Hehe rymes! ) He's so desperate.  
  
I looked in his eyes, I think for once he was telling the truth. "Your not lying, are you?" He shook his head. "Well if you didn't send those letters then tell me who-"  
  
"Hi Kairi" I looked up in shocked. The person who I turned down to see a letter sender, brunette colored hair swifting in the breeze stood Sora.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing here?" Sora looked at me trying to answer that question.  
  
"Why do you think?" He looked at me.  
  
"You...you sent the letters." I looked at him. He nodded.  
  
I can't believe it. It...was him...out of all the people... "But...why Sora?"  
  
Sora stepped forward then stared at the ground. "When I saw you break up with Riku...well I thought...maybe I might have a chance. So I sent you that letter...knowing you would look for the sender." I nodded. Sora continued "So if I didn't send you that letter I never would have met you"  
  
He was right...I barely noticed him...and if he didn't send...never would we have met. I stared at the ground "Why didn't you just speak to me?"  
  
"I did just incase the letters didn't work. I had to think twice before approaching you see what you did to Riku." He pointed at Riku who was standing beside me all confused.  
  
I stared at him all confused at the moment "I...I...I...I" I stuttered.  
  
"Kairi, do u...hate me?" He looked at the ground.  
  
I felt my rage boiling; he looked guilty knowing I would say yes. I felt angry and hurt but deep inside I knew I wasn't mad at him  
  
"...no..."  
  
Sora looked up with a smile on his face.  
  
"Really?" He stepped forward, I didn't move.  
  
"Really, Really" I smiled. He stepped forward giving me a hug, I hugged back, hugging him felt so much nicer then when I ever hugged Riku. Riku stood on the ground staring at us.  
  
"I can't believe this, what does he have that I don't?" He pointed to Sora.  
  
"Unlike you he's smart and romantic. Now Riku for the...one...two...three...FIFTH time PISS OFF!!! Get out of my life I never ever want to speak to you again" I waved at him.  
  
"Kairi, you followed me here so you must still love me"  
  
"I didn't follow you Riku, I came here to find my letter sender." I said. He stood there confused.  
  
"And he's your letter sender?"  
  
"What planet have you been living on?" Sora asked.  
  
"Ahh...this one, so you're not so smart after all" He smirked looking at Sora, I rolled my eyes.  
  
"For the SIXTH time Riku! Please go away." Riku shrugged and walked away but turned around.  
  
"Kairi, I'm going to walk away but...I'm not going to push you out of my life that easy" He ran off. Me and Sora watched him until he was out of view.  
  
I turned to Sora, "So Sora, what was the meaning of those envelopes with colors?" I asked.  
  
"Well the first envelope you got what was color?"  
  
"Scarlet"  
  
"And What does that start with?"  
  
"The letter S"  
  
"Right and you second was what color?"  
  
"Orange"  
  
Which starts with..."  
  
"O"  
  
"Right you're third..."  
  
"Red"  
  
"Which..."  
  
"R..."  
  
"Forth?"  
  
"Aqua...A"  
  
Sora started doing a hand movment which ment 'sooo'  
  
"So, I still don't understand?"  
  
He slid his hand down his face  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, you know the first letter of the colors of the envelope, what do they spell?"  
  
"Umm...S, O, R, A" I exclaimed.  
  
"What does that spell..."  
  
I thought...  
  
"SORA!!!"  
  
"Exactly! Finally!" Sora sighed.  
  
"That's so cool, and sweet..." I leaned to kiss him...but I looked around to see if anyone was there so they don't but in like usual, No one, good. I leaned forward and kissed his soft lips the were much more nicer then the cracked, hard lips that Riku had.  
  
"Oh, by the way Sora I got you some thing." Sora looked at me while I dug into my pockets. "Hold this" I said handing him, paper clips, hair ties, a note, and envelope, a pen, more and more hair ties, a picture of Riku with drawn on warts a moustache and scars and a picture of me and a guy.  
  
Sora took the photo.  
  
"Who's this?" He said holding up the picture to show me.  
  
I sighed as a tear appeared in my eyes. "That's my brother...he's...not with us anymore"  
  
"Oh Kairi...I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's ok he moved to America with his Fiancé."  
  
"Oh"  
  
I sighed. Sora picked up the note,  
  
"What's this?" He opened it.  
  
"Oh that a poem I wrote after Riku kissed my best friend. Sora opened and read it,  
  
Why do you think? You can do this to me, Break my heart, And say your setting it free.  
  
For the love that we shared, Did it mean a thing, Break ups r hard, It really stings,  
  
I'll miss the ways, We talk on the phone, Your sweet lips, And your deep tone.  
  
Your nice silver hair, Not too shiny, Not to bright, Pretty much just alright.  
  
It is your fault, Were breaking up, U kissed that girl, And tried to suck up.  
  
I knew you cheated, I saw you, with my own eyes, Shut Up, I'm tired of all your lies!  
  
Cheating on me, Was really low, I feel sorry for that girl, That tight ass hoe  
  
You better watch out, Stop smoking your crack, Cause you know what boy? I'm gunna strike back  
  
Sora looked at me after reading.  
  
"I went a little wacky that day, Yuna's not really a tight ass hoe, and Riku doesn't smoke crack but..."  
  
"What does strike back mean?"  
  
"I was going to do something but he was already begging to me so I didn't have to." Sora nodded after I said this. "Can't find what I was ment to give you" I shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry, So Kairi what do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm up for that movie" I said resting my head on his chest.  
  
"Awesome" we walked off, not knowing what might happen. All we knew is it didn't matter right now. We walked off, hand in hand, fingers intertwined...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Yay!  
  
It's finished! This was really, really short!  
  
Thank you to all the people that interviewed,  
  
Rebeccaaa  
  
soraandme4ever  
  
Songstress Sara  
  
Sugacoated-Cherries  
  
Kietah-chan  
  
Anukis-san  
  
unknown mystery  
  
ally  
  
spec21  
  
...  
  
I KNOW WHO IT IS  
  
Allyson  
  
Zanisha  
  
Jaleesa  
  
--  
  
And congratlations to I KNOW WHO IT IS and Jaleesa for figuring out who it is.  
  
I hope you liked my stories quite a bit of cliffies but I know you guys realy did like it.  
  
R&R me telling me what you think and maybe if you guys would like, I should make a sequel!  
  
:-)  
  
Thank you, you all are so wonderful!  
  
-=--=-Shelly-=--=- 


	7. Thank You

Just a note! O.o  
  
I heard how much you love my story! Some request for a sequel, many saying how soon it was ova!  
  
Ok so for you happy people who were nice enough to review I guess I will make a sequel in my spare time for I have gone back to school and have pleanty work.  
  
But cheer up I will still write!   
  
You are all real sweet! I love all of your reviews! I'm so happy!  
  
Thank you all!  
  
Cheers! I bid you a good day! Hehe   
  
--=----=--Shelly--=----=-- 


End file.
